


It happened

by BuckyMeNStevePoly



Series: Life get's Real [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Can you guess the song, Cheating, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, Marriage, Minor Bruce Banner - Freeform, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Song Lyrics, Super Minor Sharon Carter, Why Did I Write This?, minor Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyMeNStevePoly/pseuds/BuckyMeNStevePoly
Summary: Love is such a messed up thing sometimes...A tale where Bucky and you were together but he left you for an old flame, you found love again eventually. You've moved on, but apparently, he isn't pleased with who it's with and what major moves you and your love are making. Also, he's bold enough to tell you about his displeasure...like you give a crap!!!





	1. Why now?

You opened your bleary eyes, blinking back to try and adjust them to the amount of sunlight coming in through the blinds. The twinge of a slight headache was coming just behind your eyes. After rubbing the last of sleep away from your eyes, you look around to get a bearing on your location. You know this isn’t your room, the room you and your husband share together. You smile as the thought of your 6’2, blond hair, Greek god bodied, 100-watt smile having, deepest ocean blue eyed husband came to mind. You turned in bed to see the body next to you, “ _WTF???”_ you think to yourself, the body next to you isn’t your husband’s.

This body that ran 6’0, body builder chested, with the recognizable metal limb lazily draped over your torso. The body turned in its still sleeping nature, adjusting its position, finally giving you the other half of your betrayal…your hands clasped to your mouth as you starred into the face of the other love of your life…James Buchanan Barnes. You jump back in bed and almost tumble to the floor, while trying to quiet the sobs that wrecked through your chest, as the salt stream that ran down your face the night before returned with a vengeance.

Months back when Steve arrived at the tower with James in tow, your fellow Avengers (minus Natasha who’d been on a mission for just over a week at the time) had been for the most part welcoming aside from Tony keeping his distance to an already distant man, who didn’t speak unless he deemed it necessary. But when Steve had asked for your help with erasing what Hydra did to him mentally, you ran at the chance. I mean it was obvious to you and maybe one other person that you were smitten by him at first glance.

So, you did everything in your literal power to help remove the triggers HYDRA put in place to activate James into the Winter Soldier. The more time you spent together, the more he would open up to you and Steve, and then eventually the others. The closer you, and he got he’d asked you to call him Bucky, his arm would linger a little longer after hugs, until the day you finally stopped wimping out and initiated you’re the first kiss with him. It was absolute magic, on your part, you’d been afraid that he might not be on the same level of liking you as you were to him.

Of course, all those thoughts had disappeared as Bucky whispered into your ear after your kiss, “I’ve always thought about what my name would sound like falling from your lips in, as I bury my cock inside the softest place on earth.”

When he pulled back to look into your eyes, you grabbed his hand and ran to your room. Slamming the door shut, you both attacked each other with such fervor, that was the first time you and Bucky had sex, but it wasn’t the last. There were broom closets, bathrooms, and numerous places that had seen themselves marked by you and his sexcapades. But for every one of those, there were even more stolen kisses, cuddles and I love you’s to boot. It seemed weird that this was happening so fast, you two had only known each other for 3 months and dating for 2, when it all became too good to be true. One name ruined and crumpled your whole world in just a few days.

_Natasha_

You, Bucky and the team were all eating breakfast in the common room, when Natasha walked in from the mission she’d been on since before Bucky’s arrival. Everyone had been enthusiastic in greeting her, except your Bucky, he’d stood up and looked up at her as if he’d seen a ghost.

 _“Natalia?”_ he said in a clear Russian accent you’d only heard when he moaned Russian curse words during your love making.

 _“Jacob?”_ Natasha replied with her own Russian accent, and eyes just as wide as Bucky’s were.

Everyone around the table just starred at the two in confusion, until he walked up to Natasha and pulled her body flush to his in a passionate kiss. Talk about a gut punch, you dropped the bowl you were eating out of, it hit the ground in a loud splintering fashion, the sound broke their kiss and brought everyone’s attention to you, you looked around at your teammates in embarrassment. Their looks of shock and pity were too much, you didn’t think you’d run out of a place so fast in your life.

You didn’t come out of your room for the rest of the day, even when either Bucky or Steve knocked on your door intermittently. The next morning as you opened your door you found Bucky sitting there looking up at you ashamed at what he’d done. He’d begged you to let him come in so he could explain to you why he did what he did, telling you the story of how he and Natasha met and fell in love, and when she was taken away from him, as she was arranged to marry Alexi Shostakov, a high ranking official in the KGB and that he was removed as her trainer at the Red Room. When he finished his tale he apologized to you, and made love to you. If only you had known that, that would be the last time you all would make truly be together.

Bucky began to withdraw from you, making excuses about being tired or needing to train. Whenever you did get a chance to catch up to him he was always with Natasha. She made no secret of her intentions, as you always found her touching him in some shape or form. You finally assumed that if he didn’t say he was breaking up with you, you two were still officially together.

So, you let him be, gave him the space he showed from his actions that he needed. You even kept the faith when he had started telling you that he would sleep in his own room instead of yours. Oh, but the final nail in the coffin came when you woke one night and couldn’t go back to sleep, so you changed into your work out gear and headed to gym, only to find upon walking in, Bucky pinning Natasha to the wall, with her legs on his arms, pulverizing her cunt. You quietly backed out and returned to your room and cried yourself to sleep.

When Bucky came to your room that morning you were shocked and angry, he’d told you he knew that you had walked in on him and Natasha making love. That’s exactly what the fuck he called it, “making love.” If you could have ripped his tongue from his mouth at that very moment, you would have. He told you that she was his first love, and that they were getting married and that it wasn’t his intention to hurt you. You began to hyperventilate, and all you could remember was your world turning black as you passed out. You woke up alone in the dark, with pure pain in your heart.

Eventually the rest of the team found out about the break up, everyone mostly kept their 2 cents to themselves, not wanting to take sides.You remained in your room for a month held up in seclusion, not even coming out to eat as you lived off your stash of snacks and Gatorade. Conveniently you had missed their wedding during your self-enforced solitude.

Finally, Steve had had enough, he had Tony to disable the encryption lock on your room and came in and found you in your disheveled state. He told you how beautiful you were inside and out, and that you didn’t deserve to have what happened, happen to you, and that you shouldn’t let it stop you from living your life. He made you go take a shower and put on clean clothes, then took you out for a ride on his motorcycle. For the first time in a while you didn’t feel weighed down, you felt like you could breathe normally without any tightness in your chest.

Steve came like your knight in shining armor, whisking you away from the tower whenever possible. Trying to help you to get your mind off the pain and hurt you were feeling. It made getting over Bucky that much easier. Soon you were comfortable enough to be around your friends again, without sparing Bucky or Natasha a second glance. Steve felt he was ready to talk to Bucky about you. He’d asked his best friend if it was ok to ask you out on a date. Seeing you getting back to normal gave Steve the courage to finally ask you if you if you were willing to try love again, with him this time. You admitted to him you were scared and nervous, but you told him that you had been developing feelings for him and you were willing to try being in a relationship with him. He later told you that Bucky had gave his blessing, but he wouldn’t tell you about the tick in Bucky’s jaw that he thought he might have imagined.

You and Steve continued to grow closer and closer, so much so that Tony and Sam would crack jokes about you two being joined at the hip, it made you both blush and everyone laugh. You two beamed at each other with his arms wrapped around your waist and your back held snuggly against his chest. You two were in LOVE and everyone knew it. Even though you made it your duty not to look into Bucky's direction at all, it allowed you to miss the he unsavory look that crossed his face whenever someone mentioned you and Steve as a couple. Not to mention the rolled eyes and glares he’d shoot in you and Steve’s direction whenever you two were in plain sight.

It had been 6 months since your mental recess after your break up with Bucky and 3 months since you and Steve had started dating, when you had finally been cleared to go on missions.  On your first mission back, you were obviously excited to go even though you had to be partnered with Bucky, you bounced around in your seat like a child headed to Disney World. With this mission being a HYDRA base you were his mental shield away from any trigger words that would be hauled at him, even having to be stuck with him couldn’t put a damper on your spirits. Steve even pulled you to the side before you all exited the Quinjet to tell you to get your nerves in check, and you reassured him that you were fine, giving him a quick peck on the lips and turned to walk off the jet. You hadn’t noticed the worried glance him and Bucky shared as they exited behind the rest of the team.

You’d gotten over zealous once you all were in the field, and while shielding Bucky, you hadn’t seen the HYDRA grunt that was waiting in the rafter above you two. You were shot three times once in the neck and twice in the torso, Steve was there when you woke up and told you what happened, how you’d been in a coma for over a week and had coded twice through your infirmary stay. He told you how much he loved you and how scared he was that he was going to lose you, you could see the worry in his eyes. Everyone came by after you had come out of your coma, even Bucky came by apologizing for not doing more to protect you, but you had assured him that it wasn’t his fault. You two seemed to be in an okay place now.

The day they discharged you, Steve helped you back to your room and surprised you with a proposal, telling you he didn’t want either one of you leaving this earth without being able to call each other husband and wife. You’d happily said yes, and the two of you were married two days later at Cupid’s chapel in the Lower East Side. All your teammates were there, with Bucky as the Best Man and Pepper as your maid of honor. It was the happiest moment of your lives, and yet not everyone shared your sentiment as you would soon find out.

Some 2 months later, you and Steve were still basking in your newly wed bliss, when the team was being sent on another HYDRA mission, you and Bucky were automatically excluded because of you still recovering and his vulnerability to the Winter Soldier’s triggering words. For once you were happy that you didn’t have to go on the mission, as you had been feeling weird and fatigued. You helped Steve pack his bag and you both snuggled extra tight into each other the night before the team left. The next morning you walked Steve to the ship bay and kissed him deeply telling him to come back to you safely. "I will, I love you baby," he said as he hugged and kissed you once more. You watched him walk up the ramp into the ship, "Steve..." you called out to him. He turned around to face you. "I love you Daddy," you waved at him. As if you thought his smile couldn't get any bigger, it did.

The first two days you chose to stay in your room secluded, but on that third day you couldn’t take it anymore. So, you ventured out to the common area to watch tv, you hadn’t expected to run into Bucky, who was laying on one of the couches. You turned to walk back to your room, but Bucky called out to you. Asking you to stay, this was the first time you two had been alone since your stay at the infirmary. You’d asked if he ate yet to break the awkward silence, and decided to order food for the two of you, when the food arrived you both ate in silence, this time Bucky spoke up first. He’d told you how sorry he was that you had been hurt in the field, and that he was happy that you and Steve found each other with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. You’d told him thank you, and that although he’d shown you what heartache was, it had made you realize what true love really was with Steve. You’d thought for a second that you’d seen hurt in his eyes after your comment, but you’d shrugged it off as your mind playing tricks on you. James apologized for hurting you, and you’d told him it was water under the bridge.

He grabbed your hand and asked you to dance with him, since you didn’t have a wedding reception to dance at. You hesitated for a second but, decided to oblige him. When he asked JARVIS to play, It’s Been a Long, Long time, you’d began to pull away but he’d held you in place, asking you to humor him. As the song went on he pulled you closer or was it that you came closer willingly. As the song ended you went to pull back but he had his arms around your waist, you looked up at him and there was a look in his eyes, you couldn’t describe but then he kissed you. Kissing then led to fondling, Bucky carried you to your old bedroom, tossing you on the bed. He quickly removed your shirt and ripped off your bra, planting kisses on you jaw and neck, working his way to your breasts. He released your nipples to quickly do away with his own clothes, standing there looking like an ancient coliseum fighter.

You knew it was wrong, but you didn’t stop it, you indulged in it. Every tender kiss, gentle tug of your skin, he made you lay back sliding your shorts off just as swiftly as he did your bra. He kissed your legs, starting from the ankle on down, from their position in the air, taking one leg in each hand and spreading them out from a “V” formation until they were spread as far as they could go. He dived in feverishly, lapping at your entrance, sliding the tip of his tug up to your clit and giving the expert tongue flicks he know you loved, knowing it would get you to a quick release. Within minutes you were coming undone, moaning loudly and biting the back of your wrist to keep from saying anything else. You looked down at him, watching him pant as he wiped off his mouth with his hand and licked the remnants of your juices off his palm. He climbed up your body slowly, kissing you deeply, as though he were trying to reach the back of your mouth.

He pulled back for air, “Baby I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I still love you.” You huffed, trying to steady your breath before the tears spilled over the brim of your eyes. “I love you too, I really wish I didn’t, but I do.” He looked down to where he still had you spread eagle, rubbing his throbbing cock in his flesh hand, he put it into your welcoming entrance and pushed in ever so slightly only allowing the tip in. Your breath hitched at the feeling. He looked back up at your face, “Then why did you sleep with my best friend…” he slammed into your pussy, filling you to the hilt and then slowly retreating, stopping just at the tip. Your breath hitched at the unexpected force of entry.

“Huh Y/N, why did you half to go and marry Steve?”, he slammed into your slippery pussy again, repeating his retreat again only to slam into you again.

“You could have chosen anybody else in the world? Why Stevie?” he groaned feeling the effects of his own actions against your soaking sex.

You didn’t answer him, closing your eyes and putting your middle finger on your clit, focusing on reaching your orgasm. He slapped your hand away and continued rubbing your clit while ramming his cock inside of you.

“You were mine, doll. Not his, you had no right giving him my pussy, much less taking that man’s last name.”

“You were supposed to have my last name," he said moaning and picking the pace as he pistoned in and out of you.

You glared up at him, finally deciding to reply to his ludicrous remarks with a weird calm “Well you chose your Mrs. Barnes, what does it matter that I am Mrs. Rogers?” smirking up at him. He gave you an ice-cold stare and reached the distance up your body, quickly wrapping his metal hand around your throat and began to tighten his grip. Your eyes got wide,

 _Was he really doing this_ _now?_   _Is this how husband is going_ _to find_ _me, my dead naked body strangled_ _by his best friend?_ , you mentally asked yourself.

Bucky maintained his hold on you, leaning over and whispered in your ear.

“Your right doll, it doesn’t matter, if you are legally tied to him, or that I am legally tied to Natalia, it will always be my cock and lip service you think about when he is sexing you and it will always be your sweet pussy and beautiful mouth that I dream about when I am fucking her.”

Maybe it was the possessive nature of his words that did it, but you came like never before, your pussy fluttering around his cock, brought on his own orgasm, making his cum fly into you in droves as you felt his cock twitch inside you.

He collapsed on top of you, the only sounds filling the room were the pants from both your bodies trying to get more oxygen. He rolled to your side and pulled your limp body into his side, kissing you on top of the head. With your head on his chest, you looked up into his eyes, he looked down to yours,

“You will always be mine, and I will always be yours doll.”

He gave you another deep passionate kiss, and then grabbed your leg and placed it on top of his thighs. Sleep captured you both shortly thereafter.

So here you were the morning after, looking out the window and regretting hurt your husband and his wife. Contemplating how you were going to explain your stolen moment.  

You didn’t hear Bucky get up from the bed or approach you until he startled you out of your thoughts by wrapping his arms around your waist. “It’s morning”, you said not looking back at him. “I know doll, the sun kind of confirmed that already, he turned you to face him. The chuckle at his own joke dying off as he saw the tears and worry in your face.

“Doll what’s wrong?  He searched your eyes with fear in his own.

“Bucky we just made love to each other, but we both belong to someone else, and you’re asking me what’s wrong?”

You laughed manically, turning your back to Bucky, “That’s what’s wrong with me…I am pregnant and violated my marriage just so you could belong to me for just one night…what type of mother am I going to be?”

Bucky crossed the short distance between you two and spun you around to face him.

“Your pregnant (Y/N)? His eyes wide and searching yours.

“Yea I checked my health app on my phone yesterday, not realizing my cycle was late and took a home pregnancy test.” You smiled and wiped away some of your tears, “Your best friend is going to be a father, Bucky.”

“Y/N you gotta be shitting me?” Anger crossed his face.

“I made love to you for as long as were together, I always gave you my seed and you never got pregnant. And now you’re sitting here telling me my Best friend, who stole my girl, has knocked her up?” 

He shook his head, a grave look crossing his face,

“No doll, you have to get rid of it.”

You scoffed, “Bucky you left me remember?" "You didn’t even have the decency to break up with me before you fucked Natasha. You made love to her while we were still together.” Tears had begun to flow down your face with anger and hurt coursing through your veins. “You cheated on ME!!!”, you yelled at him. “You made her your wife, not me…I was not good enough for that position in your eyes, but Steve saw that I was, so please tell me again why I can’t give my husband the child he deserves?”

Bucky dropped to his knees in front of you, wrapping his arms around your legs, “I told you last night doll, you belong to me and I to you.”

He looked up to your face, tears dropping from his eyes, with honest to God hurt in them. “That should be my seed growing inside of you, mine Y/N.” He pulled back to look at your belly, “Not Steve’s.”

Tears began to fall from your eyes as you looked down at Bucky.

“We can still do this Y/N, after you have Steve’s baby you can have mine”, you looked at him incredulously as he continued rambling, “It’s only right Y/N, you were mine first, you’re are still mine, even Steve knows it deep down inside.” “You don’t have to leave him, he will think the baby is his even though it is mine.”

You tried to pull away from Bucky, he was talking crazy. “Bucky stop, you’re not being realistic, I have a husband.” You shook your head furiously, “I can’t be in your life, you gotta go home to your wife.”

He raised up off his knees, and pulled you in close, glaring at you as he spoke through gritted teeth,

“If you won’t have my child, I’ll tell Steve all about our night, sharing each other’s love.”

You looked up at Bucky shocked, your voice barely above a whisper,

“You wouldn’t?” “You would lose Natasha as well.”

Bucky smiled in a criminally insane fashion, “If I have to be miserable why shouldn’t, everyone else?”

You searched his eyes for resolve but couldn’t find any. You pulled away this time quickly before his grip could tighten to keep you in place.

“You’re still intent on hurting me, just like you did when you cheated on me with Natasha.”

Bucky tried to stop your rant, “Y/N I told you I…”, but you raised your hand up to cut him off,

“My love why can’t you see, how loving you is killing me…” tears dropped from your eyes again.

“Bucky, baby I can’t take it no more.”

You walked towards the door to exit, he tried to pursue, but you held up your hand again halting him.

“If you ever really cared about me, if you really love me like you say you do, then let me keep my happiness.” You walked over to him, kissing him passionately, but brief, you wiped the last remaining tears from your eyes and said,

“If you meant what you said last night, then always remember the lovely night we had and know that I am always yours, and you are always mine. You backed away leaving him there and walked out of the room.

 

 


	2. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, so on with the show.

The walk to your room was worse than any walk of shame you could have ever imagined, your legs felt like lead with your stomach in knots. You had to hold on to the wall to steady yourself on the way there. When you finally made it to your destination, you closed the door and collapsed to the floor curling into a ball and crying. You hated yourself for cheating, disgracing your vows, and most of all for betraying Steve. You felt the bile rise into throat and made a dash to the bathroom, not sure if it was pregnancy hormones or your guilt taking over but you were hugging the porcelain hard. 

After 10 minutes of vomiting everything your stomach had to give, you hopped in the shower replaying everything that had happened. The thoughts eating away at your resolve brought on a new wave of tears, that then made you turn the water temperature up until it was stinging as it hit your body, vigorously you scrubbed your skin with the soap and washcloth, as if that would wash away your sin. After the tears had subsided, you toweled off, brushed your teeth and crawled into bed. Steve’s scent hit your nose as you lay down on a pillow, God was it torture, bringing on another round of tears making you cry yourself to sleep. You spent the rest of that day and night periodically crying and sleeping off the headaches that followed your bouts of tears.

In between the space of being awake and asleep, you felt warm and secure in bed, snuggling backwards into the arms you were in enveloped in, a familiar voice whispered into your ear. 

“Good morning wife”, Steve spoke, you could feel him smiling into your skin. 

You turned around and sat up, you looked Steve over and touched his face, your fingertips trembling as they lightly ghosted over his lips. “It’s you daddy.” You smiled at him teary eyed, pouncing to grab him in a tight hug. Steve chuckled and kissed the top of your head, “Yea it’s me baby, who else would it be?” Your eyes shot up to his and your smile faltered, of course because of your husband’s acute senses he didn’t miss a beat. “Sweets, what’s wrong?” his eyes showing you the beginning glimpses of worry. “Nothing my love, I’m just so glad your back, and I missed you.” He gazes into your eyes and cup’s your cheek, “I missed you too baby.” 

You lean into to kiss him and he meets you half way, he quickly takes over the kiss. Your tongues tangle with each other, then Steve lays you down placing passionate kisses up and down your body. You want him so badly, to taste his skin and his essence, to feel him inside, for you souls to connect on that deeper level again, as if that can erase your misdeed. You know you must come clean, the longer you wait the worse it will be, but you can’t bear to tell him now. You don’t want to ruin his homecoming and the moment. You heart settles with your mind that you will tell him soon, and then you give yourself fully to the moment. When Steve makes it back up your body, you turn him over so he lands on his back against the mattress. You kiss him passionately, and move down to his neck, placing sloppy open mouth kisses along the way. You never did bother with leaving passion marks on Steve, his super soldier healing factor made such minor bruises disappear within minutes. He sat up and squeezed your supple breasts together with his hands, suckling each nipple and making you quiver.

You bring his chin up and kiss him again, as you lean your body into him to get him to lay back in bed. You move down his body quickly and take his cock into you hand before he can try to sit up again. You place innocent teasing kisses on to his head and shaft. Looking up at him briefly, you see the big beautiful grin you fell in love with smack dab on his face. Yes, you love to see that grin, but that isn’t what your striving for here. You give him a naughty smile, and turn your attention back to his cock. Stroking it slowly as you lick the tip like a scoop of ice cream on a cone. His hips jerk up ward at the feel of your warm tongue against him, and you know you’re headed in the right direction. You took him into your mouth, sucking on him as your hand went up and down his shaft. His hands tried to make their way into your hair as he pushed up into your mouth. You took the hint and went further down on his cock making your nose touch the skin at the base of his cock. Steve groaned loudly, sitting up to pull you from his cock. He rolled to his side, got up on his knees and pulled you flush against his bodied. You could feel his stiffness touching your hip, Steve whispered into your ear, “Get on your hands and knees kitten.” You giggled and kissed him before quickly moving down to the edge of the bed, arching your back with your booty propped up in the air like a bitch in heat. God did you love it when Steve took you from behind, you could feel all of him in this position and he loved the way your ass looked bouncing back after every hit from his pelvis. 

Steve came up behind you, rubbing his hands up your thighs to your ass and gave both cheeks firm squeezes, he lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. You tremble as you feel him enter you, he grips your shoulders and whispers into your ear, “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Steve always the caring and concerned lover always made sure you were alright every step of the way. You nod you head in response. Steve pulls out slightly and slams back into your cunt. A high pitched mewl escapes your mouth, matching Steve’s groan at the impact. Steve picks up the pace quickly, pounding into your wet cunt. You feel his grip tighten on your waist and shoulder, as he works out the tension he’s held from the mission on your body. 

As husband and wife, having sex was always like this after each mission and you didn’t mind when Steve took you this way. It saved Tony from having to buy as many punching bag replacements and you got to see Steve’s true carnal side. No one got to see this side of him, with Steve having to carry the weight prestige that followed being America’s Golden boy. You felt it your duty as his wife to indulge him when this side came out, it was full of raw, unbridled passion. The position, the emotions released, all of it mattered, it was your way of submitting to your husband and letting him know that you were there to help carry his burdens. You felt your orgasm coming quickly, drawing you out of your thoughts. The wave hit you making you scream his name over and over until you were gasping for air. Steve followed right behind, feeling your cunt griping his cock, he pushed in further holding you steady as he unloaded into you. You collapsed with him catching himself on his hands above you and rolling over to his side facing you. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply, then pulled back and searched your eyes to make sure you were alright. You smiled and nodded back at him, reassuring him everything was alright.

Steve fell asleep quickly, but you sat awake laying on his chest. Your short mental reprieve gone and the reality of your situation flooding your mind. You knew you would have to tell Steve about your infidelity, but you were scared. As you should be, you knew how Steve operated on the right side of things at all times. Cheating was wrong in a relationship, he’d told you that many times when comforting you after you and Bucky’s break up. Now that you and Steve were married, you knew it was going to hit ten times worse, and with his best friend (twenty times worse), who was your ex (thirty times worse).

"I am so screwed", you thought

You’re not sure when you fell asleep, but you wake up the next morning to Steve’s sweet kisses and wet hair nuzzling into your neck.  
“Good morning kitten.” Steve said as he gazed into your still sleep filled eyes.  
You smiled and rubbed his hair, “Good morning Daddy.” Steve kissed you and pulled the covers back, causing you to sit up slightly and give him a curious look. 

“Come on kitten we have to get up, the whole team is having breakfast together this morning to kind of unwind from the mission and we have 10 minutes to get ready.” 

You got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in. Steve came in a minute later and began combing his hair in the mirror. 

“Kitten did you go to the infirmary while we were gone, you look like you’re feeling a lot better than when we left.” Steve said.

You suddenly remembered that you had forgotten to tell Steve about the pregnancy. You decided that now wasn’t a good time, you still needed to tell Steve about you cheating on him. So, you held back the good news for now, because depending on your husbands reaction to the bad news, you weren’t entirely sure the pregnancy would be considered good news. 

"Because there’s nothing worse than finding out your ex is pregnant with your child", you thought.

"Yea they said it was a stomach bug…just a little 24-hour thing.” You said nervously over the glass door, thankful that it was frosted glass, so Steve couldn’t see the frown on your face.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better, I didn’t even think to ask you last night before I took you.” Steve said shaking his head at his lack of oversight.

You stuck your head out of the glass door, “Steve please don’t send yourself on an undeserved guilt trip. If I wasn’t feeling well, I would have told you.” You smiled at Steve hoping to erase whatever guilt he was trying to build up.

Steve looked up at you and smiled, “Somehow I doubt you would have.”

You smiled mischievously at Steve, “Well, I can understand your doubt, because Lord knows I do love it when you take me.” You winked and bit your lower lip, causing Steve’s eyes to narrow in lust. Just as you were about to step out of the shower towards Steve, he crossed the space quickly and shut the shower door.

“Hey!” you squeaked out looking at Steve in shock.

Steve smiled and shook his finger at you, “Oh no kitten, we are not about to be late to breakfast.”

You rolled your eyes and turned your back to Steve, “Fine, spoil sport. I’ll be out in 5.” 

“Good girl.” Steve said, “I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

You finished washing up, then went to brush your teeth and wash your face. Looking at yourself in the mirror, your eyes darted away from you face. Unable to look at the adulterer staring back at you. You went into your bedroom and got dressed, then walked into your living room to meet Steve. You two rode the elevator up to the communal floor and walked into the open floor style kitchen hand in hand. 

You looked around and saw everyone there, your eyes darted from each face giving them a smile, until you laid eyes on Bucky. You saw him stare back at you, you looked away and he turned his attention back to Nat who had her legs draped across his lap. 

“Ok, since the love birds are here, we can finally get started.” Tony said grinning at you and Steve.

“Sorry we're late, it was my fault everybody.” You said looking at Steve with a grin, he looked at you with a smirk of his own. 

“Oh, don’t try and cover for Steve, Y/N, it def looks like it was a collaborative effort.” Sam said, glancing back and forth between the two of you with a grin.

You turned your face into Steve’s shoulder and giggled, then heard an annoyed grunt come from across the table. You looked over and noticed Bucky staring at you again, you glared back at him, your eyes darting towards Natasha and then to the table. Natasha picked up on the tenseness in your body.

“Y/N, are you alright?”, she said.

You weren’t sure where she was coming from with that comment. You no longer hated Natasha for her part in Bucky breaking your heart, but you two weren’t exactly friends either. She called your name again snapping you out of your thoughts, “Y/N?”

You looked up again at Natasha, “Oh…um, yeah I’m fine, just a little out of it today. Kind of feel like I’m all over the place.” You gave her a fake smile that she read a mile away. 

“Well that can happen to you when you let your husband sex the soul right out of you.” Sam cackled, him and Tony were having too much fun at you and Steve’s expense. 

You looked at Steve as he was just about to tell them to stop, when everyone heard Bucky yell at the table. “Enough!” Everyone looked at him in shock, “Can we get through one meal without all the sexual innuendos?” You didn’t dare look at Bucky, but could see Steve’s face full of appreciation at what he thought was Bucky coming to his rescue yet again.

“Damn, alright Barnes, sheesh!” Sam said rolling his eyes at Bucky’s outburst. 

“Oh, ho ho, what’s the matter Barnes, Nat not letting you bury your bone?” Tony replied. Sam and Clint burst out in laughter, Sam because of the challenge and Clint because he knew Nat was going to make Stark pay for his comment later.

“Usually your all for making Steve squirm when it comes to things of a sexual nature.” Sam quipped.

“Why the sudden change in heart?” Tony edged on. Everyone was now looking at Bucky, expecting more out lash. 

Bucky smirked, and pulled Natasha up into a deep, passionate, tongue filled kiss. You heard the wolf whistles going on around you, save for Steve, but somewhere in the back of your mind you felt the tiniest feeling of jealousy. Your hand gripped Steve’s tighter, as you watched Bucky and Natasha make out. They finally broke apart their kiss, Bucky turning to Tony with the smirk back on his face. 

“That answer your question, Stark.” Bucky replied sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Natasha’s waist.

“No, it didn’t, but thank you for the show.” Tony replied with a grin. 

Everyone dissolved into their own conversations, you made up your mind to keep your attention focused on your husband, and to ignore Bucky, which didn’t go over easily. You could feel him staring at your every so often. It was unnerving, like he was toying with you to see how you would react. It was then that you felt you needed to remind him that you had a husband that you loved dearly. 

"If you had done that earlier when he made a pass at you, you wouldn’t be in this position now, stupid slut." your mind lashing out at you again.

You willed your conscience to shut up, turning your body slightly towards Steve, and leaned over and whispered into his ear, all the filthy things you wanted him to do to you when you got back to your room, then you started to tease his ear with your tongue. You could see the blush rising on his skin, you then let your hand slide down to his shirt covered chest moving towards his crotch, when you heard the sound of metal being crushed. You and Steve looked up to see Bucky’s metal arm gripping apart of the table causing a major indentation. 

“Buck, are you okay?” Steve asked him, his voice full of concern.

Bucky blinked and looked down at the table, looking back up at Steve he replied, “Yeah I’m alright, just need to talk to you later about something.” His eyes darted towards you, seeing your eyes grow big like a deer caught in headlights.

This was it, he was going to tell Steve and ruin everything, Steve would divorce you, Natasha would be upset with Bucky. She wouldn’t leave him though, because he was the “love of her life”. Then you would be all alone, everyone would hate you for betraying Steve.

No fuck that, if I’m going out, I’m going out with a least some shred of decency.

You whispered into Steve’s ear, “When you’re done, can we go back to our room, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”  
Steve looked at you with slight worry, you smiled at him hoping to quell his worries until you could drop the horrible news that would destroy the life you two were trying to build. 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything kitten?” Steve asked, noticing you hadn’t put anything on your plate.

“I’m not really hungry at the moment.” You replied staring at your plate in front of you. Steve put down his utensils and grabbed your hand in his, which made you look up.

“Come on, if it’s bothering you enough not to eat, then it can’t wait!” You silently cursed your love of food, it tipped Steve off when you refused to eat.

You glanced back one last time at the table as you and Steve walked back to the room, you caught Bucky staring intently at your retreating form, knowing that he saw the single tear falling down your cheek. 

As Steve shut the door, you fidgeted by the door, staring down at your feet. Steve looked at you worriedly, he’d never seen you in such a mess.

“Kitten, we’re alone now. Tell me what’s wrong?” 

You sniffled, finding it difficult to let the words escape from your lips. 

“Y/N, talk to me sweets?” He shook his head, “I can’t help the situation if you don’t let me know what it is?” Steve walked over to you, and pulled you closer towards the couch he’d been sitting on.

Well it’s now or never, you made your bed (Y/L/N), now it’s time to lay in it…

You looked up at Steve, memorizing his face as if it would be the last time you would ever see it again.  
You huffed out a breath, “Steve…I…slept with Bucky while you and the team were away on the mission.” You kept your gaze down at your shoes afraid to look at your husband.

“(Y/N), what did you just say?” Steve looked at you, his hand deathly still as they held your own.

You struggled to repeat what you just revealed to him. You looked up at him this time, “I had sex with Bucky while you were gone Steve, I’m so sorry, I made a mistake.” Before you could tighten your grip on his hands he stood up, and walked to the end of the couch. You looked silently at him, catching his gaze at you just as he threw the end table and lamp at the nearest wall, them smashing completely into pieces. You jumped out of your seat shocked at his behavior, Steve never acted this way when he got bad news, but you willed yourself to remember the severity of the situation. This wasn’t just regular bad news, this was life altering news.

“(Y/N) why?” The calmness in his voice, giving you a creepy feeling. 

You didn’t have a reason why, you know you’re in love with Steve, but there was a part of you that still loved Bucky. You just weren’t sure why that part made you sleep with him. You remained quiet while trembling in shock, you’d never seen Steve like this, his chest heaving, anger and hurt rolling off him. You were snapped out of your thought when you heard banging at the door.

“Steve?” Sam called out.

“Y/N?” Bucky called out.

“Are you guys alright in there?” you heard Tony’s muffled voice from behind the door, one of them twisting at the door knob.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., block access into our room.” Steve said to the A.I. system, he stepped closer to you, as fear locked you where you stood.

“Y/N I’m only going to ask you one more time…why?” 

“Steve, I made a mistake…” 

“I didn’t ask for your sorry ass apology, Y/N, I asked you…” Steve faltered back and shook his head, “Never mind, forget I asked.” He made his way towards the door, and you ran in front of it to stop him, placing your hand on his chest.

“Steve please wait, we need to talk about this, baby please don’t leave.” 

Steve pushed your hands away from his body, “Don’t touch me.” He stepped forward again expecting you to step aside. "Y/N move." He stood there waiting for you to move, turning in a circle and trying to calm himself down, he raised his balled fists to his eyes, as if he was in pain.

“Y/N, MOVE!” Steve yelled, you shook your head no, knowing if you moved you wouldn’t know if or when you would see Steve again.

“Steve, please…” you begged as Steve shoved you aside, he swung the door open, not bothering to look at the startled faces near the door way as he made his way to the elevator.

You stayed on the floor crying into your hands, shocked but not surprised at his reaction. You heard footsteps approach you, a set right near you and two sets away, probably surveying the room. Someone crouched down beside you and whispered in your ear, “Doll did he hurt you?”

You pulled back and started to laugh weirdly. “Did he hurt me? You have the fucking nerve to ask me did he hurt me?” You shook your head and looked up at the ceiling, “God, I wish he had, because I fucking deserve it.”

Tony and Sam looked at you in incredulity, not sure what to make of what you just said and the slight destruction of the room. By now Wanda, Pietro, Natasha and Vision had made it into the room.

“No one is allowed to hurt you, Y/N, no matter the reason” Bucky said through gritted teeth. You scoffed and shook his arm from around your shoulders.

“Yea, you say that but it’s always you that ends up hurting me.” You stood up from beside Bucky, you had, had enough. Turning to glance at Natasha and then back down at Bucky, you decided if your ship was going down, so would there’s.

“You cheated on me with Natasha, left me for her, married her. You moved on with your life, and I didn’t interfere not once. And when I finally find someone who loves me, the way I’m supposed to be loved, you have the audacity to come back and fuck it up for me again.” You whole body was shaking, fists balled up at your sides, you felt like you were going to explode.

“Y/N I didn’t make you have sex with me.” Bucky glared at you, glancing out his peripheral at Natasha.

You shoved you finger into his chest, not afraid of the outcome at this point. “Your right, you didn’t, but you damn sure knew what you were doing when you slow danced with me, kissed me, and made out with me while I remind you, walking me backwards towards my old bedroom. You initiated and I dumbly followed like a pig going to slaughter.”

You rubbed your hand down your face and looked back at Bucky.

“You should be glad though, you got exactly what you wanted...Steve leaving me, so now you don’t have to worry about me being with your best friend anymore.” 

You looked around the room, at everyone, different looks of shock and disbelief across their faces, only one with anger. 

Natasha

You walked over to her and looked into her eyes, you felt the need to be petty, rise up in you but you wanted to be the bigger woman and felt you had caused enough commotion for one day. You walked out and caught the elevator to your floor. Walked to your room, and laid in bed the rest of the day. Day turned into night as you shut yourself off from the rest of the team, no one came by the room, knowing there wasn’t anything that could be said to help rectify the situation. When you woke up from one of your dozing spells, you looked over to see that it was 3 am and looked over knowing Steve wasn’t there. You asked FRIDAY, if there had been any missions the team had been called out on, but none had been mentioned. You wondered where he was, was he just blowing off steam, or doing something worse. You then thought to ask the AI if Steve was in the building, again getting a reply of no. 

Three more days passed as you started to get worried, you still hadn’t left your room. Not that the others hadn’t tried to get you to at least come out and get something to eat or drink. Even Bucky tried to get you to come out of your room, FRIDAY stopping him from getting in as you instructed. You then heard when Natasha, slapped him upside the head and dragged him away from the door. You mentally said a “thank God” for the red head, for the first time in a long while. You left dozens of messages and tried calling on day 5, but found Steve’s phone was off, sending you straight to voicemail.

After day 7 you sent a message to Tony, asking if he’d heard from Steve, hearing no from him got you even more worried.  
“You don’t think he’s in trouble do you? What if he’s hurt? Or Hydra has gotten a hold of him?” you asked Tony frantically over the phone.

Tony sighed into the phone, "Y/N I’m sure he’s fine, I can’t track him because he’s turned everything off, cell phone, com link, trackers. He probably just needs a little time to collect himself. I’m sure he’ll be back as soon as he’s ready. Don’t worry yourself hon, ok? Now will you please come out of your room and eat something? I’m pretty sure when he makes it back, he won’t want you to be skin and bones.”

You spoke with Tony a few more minutes, agreeing to come out of your room and eat something. When you came out of the elevator, you weren’t expecting everyone, minus Bucky and Natasha to be there. Tony had pulled one over on you, making you believe everyone was otherwise occupied. You tried to head back to the elevator but Wanda caught you before you could and steered you towards the table. You sat, too ashamed to look at anyone, you weren’t exactly in the mood to sit for the judge and jury.

Tony broke the ice saying that you were still their team mate and that you and Steve’s personal business would remain personal and wouldn’t be up for discussion. You gave him a small grateful smile and ate, you declined the invitation to watch movies and retreated to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the shit, has hit the fan, but things are going to get even messier, so stay tuned folks.


	3. Oh Shit!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my smut, I feel like I suck at it, also this wasn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine, I tried to catch them myself, but you know how that goes.

You felt the presence of someone in your room even before opening your eyes. You sat up slowly and looked to the end of your bed, at the figure standing at the foot of your bed. You focused your eyes and realized it was Steve staring back at you. He didn’t make a move to come towards you, as you stared back at him, it was as if he was staring into the depths of your soul. Your staring contest continued for what felt like hours, so you tried to break the stale mate by crawling towards Steve. Steve held out his hands to stop you from coming closer, you froze in place and watched as Steve rounded the bed on the left side. He sat on the edge of the bed, with his back facing you.

You wanted to reach out to your husband so badly, but you knew he didn’t want to be touched, correction you knew he didn’t want to be touched by you. It hurt you to see him look at you like you were a stranger, unrecognizable to him. You saw his back raise up as he took in a deep breath, finally he spoke.

“Why? Why did you cheat on me?”

You looked up from your lap, taking your own deep breath as tears began to fall down your face. “I made a mistake Steve, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Steve shook his head lightly laughing in between sniffles, “That much is obvious, but it still doesn’t explain why.” “I want to know why you chose to sleep with my best friend, of all people Y/N, knowing your married to me.” “Did I do something to make you want to do this?” “Are you not happy with me anymore?”

You couldn’t take it anymore, you felt awful that Steve even had the insane notion that he was the reason for your adultery. You hopped off the bed, onto the floor, and kneeled in front of Steve. Looking up into his eyes, blood shot and tear filled, you had to get him to see that this wasn’t at all his fault.

“Steve, listen to me, you make me happy and there was nothing that you did to cause me to cheat.” You grabbed onto his hands and squeezed them, “Steve this is on me, I did wrong on my own accord.”

Steve stood up slowly from the bed and looked down on you, “Then why (Y/N)?”

You looked up at Steve, unsure of what to say. How to explain that you didn’t plan to cheat on him, that it just happened.

“Steve, I don’t have an explanation for why I did it, it was selfish on my part. I didn’t stop to think about how it would affect our relationship…”

“MARRIAGE (Y/N),” Steve shouted, “Our marriage…” Steve sat back down on the bed and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration.  You kept your head down, tears were streaming down your face as you focused on your hands as they lay on your knees, unable to look Steve in the eye. You knew where this conversation was going, you and Steve were going to separate and get a divorce. This was it, the terrible repercussions of your incident were here to roost.

Steve reached down and lifted your head with his hand, so that he could see into your face. You looked at him, seeing the hurt and distrust in his eyes, you knew what he was trying to do but could see the difficulty he was having in saying it. You steeled yourself to do it, not wanting to drag this out any longer than it had to be.

“Steve, I know we’re going to be getting a divorce, but I don’t want it to turn into a long dragged out mess.” You were surprised by the smirk that crossed his face, it wasn’t one of fun.

“Who told you we were getting a divorce?” His smirk fell into a snarl, “Is that what you want? Is that why you did this, so I would leave you so you can try to be with Bucky again?”

“No, that isn’t why I did it Steve, I just figured…” you muttered cut off by Steve again.

“Do you love me (Y/N)?” He began to walk around you slowly.

“Yes Steve, I do love you, despite my actions.” You looked at him as he made his way to your other side.

“Are you in love with him?” He asked quieter, as he began to walk back around you.

“No, no I am not in love with James.” Your body trembled as you said it, as if to show you were unsure of your answer.

Steve bent down to your right ear and whispered, “Prove it.”

You looked to him not sure of what he meant, he could tell from your eyes that you didn’t understand what he meant.

“If you truly love me, and are only in love with me then prove it (Y/N), cause right now I don’t believe you.”

Your mind began to race, how can you prove to him, this man that was too good for you, that you loved him and only him. “What can I do to prove it to you Steve?”

He stepped up close behind you, to the point you could feel his chest and stiff cock against your backside. He stripped your clothes off quickly, leaving you standing there naked. “Lay down.”

You climbed into bed and laid back, looking on as Steve stripped out of his clothes. He crawled up your body until his knees were on either side of your head. He grabbed himself and stroked slowly, precum beading on the end of his cock. He looked down at you, your eyes soft and shaded by your lashes.

“Suck.” He said, and with that simple word you took him into your mouth. Suckling on his cock as if it were a Big stick popsicle. You moved your neck as much as you could from the angle you were in, desperately bobbing you focused your attention on the head. You massaged it, curving the flat of your tongue around the underside, then moved the tip of your tongue, into the opening in his cock that was wet with precum. Steve moaned and continued stroking himself quickly, until you felt him unload, the cum sliding down the back of your throat. He slid himself out of your mouth and looked down at you, the both of you panting and trying to catch a breath.

He shimmied down your body, resting his thighs over your hips. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, a tear rolled down your cheek. You missed this closeness and intimacy with your husband, even though you know you didn’t deserve it. He’d only been gone a week, but it felt like forever to you. Many questions were running through your head regarding his absence, though you decided that now wasn’t the time to discuss that. Equally distracted by your thoughts and his kisses, you hadn’t noticed that Steve had handcuffed your arms above your head, to the headboard. You tried to pull down on both arms, then looked back at Steve. He smirked at seeing the realization on your face and leaned down to your ear, his warm breath making you shiver.

“You know you’re mine, right?” “You are my WIFE.” Steve lined his cock up with the entrance to your pussy and slowly pushed in, he began at a steady pace, not brutal but focused. “You cut me down to my core when you told me you had sex with Bucky.” You heard his breath catch and a tear drop touched your cheek, Steve rose above you, allowing you to be able to see the tears slipping from his eyes. “My best friend Y/N…” 

You began to cry, seeing him in distress and being the cause of that pain was crushing you. Steve wiped the tears from his eyes, then he reached down and wiped your tears away with his thumb. “We made a promise to each other, ‘til death do us part, Y/N.” “I have no problem fighting for what’s belong to me…” Steve reached down and wrapped his right hand around your neck, he didn’t apply any pressure, but you could feel that he had a firm hold on you. “…so, I will not allow you to run, just because we’re having problems.” “I love you and we are going to fix this.”

Steve had a darkness in his eyes you hadn’t seen before, a dominance and control rolling off him, williing you to submit to him. This wasn’t his commander air that you and the team see, this even bypassed his usual primal dominance he displayed in bed on occasion. This was something more…possessive. He began to pump in and out of you, making you feel every inch of him. He tried out different angles until he got the specific sound he wanted out of you, something between a whimper and a high-pitched hiccup. He continued hitting your sweet spot, quickly bringing your orgasm out of you with a loud cry. Your eyes lids sat low as you watched Steve work for his own release, they fluttered closed as the last image you saw or rather felt, was Steve nipping and suckling your neck. A deep, peaceful sleep over took you, worn out from the emotional stress and physical activities of the night.

You awoke to a pleasant feeling, a familiar tightness building in your body. You blinked your eyes rapidly and looked down your body to see, Steve feasting on your pussy like it was his last meal. Working his tongue expertly over your clit, you felt your climax coming. You gripped on to his hair, riding out the snap as it washed over your already wrecked body. Steve came up for air after lapping at your last remaining juices, grinning like a kid on Christmas. You panted, sitting up on your elbows to stare at him wide eyed.

“Good morning kitten.” Steve said kissing you passionately.

“Um good morning to you, Daddy.” You looked at Steve, trying to figure out what was in the air. Something about him was different you were sure, but couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Suddenly the urge to pee hit you, you made a move to get out of bed, but Steve reached out to stop you. “Where are you going?”

You looked back at him in mock shock, “Hubby I need to pee, like yesterday!” You pulled away quickly and ran into the bathroom, sitting there and blissfully thinking that everything might be alright. While you were washing your hands, you looked up at the mirror and screamed in terror. There in your reflection was your body, littered with passion marks. Steve casually walked into the bath room and asked you what was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” you snapped. “Look at me, I look like I have some kind of skin condition.” You began to paw at your body, touching your neck and rubbing down your chest and arms. Steve stood behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. He smirked at you in the mirror, “No, you look like you belong to someone who loves you very, very much.” “Now come on we have to get ready for breakfast.” He moved to kiss your neck, and you dipped out of his reach. You turned to him, looking at him with worry in your eyes.

“Steve, I can’t go outside our room looking like this, their everywhere.” Steve looked at you and tilted his head to the side, “Why would you need to cover them up?” “We’re married, everyone knows this, so what is there to be ashamed of?” You shook your head, not believing this was coming out of Steve’s mouth. “Or maybe…(he continued) you don’t want Bucky to see them.” Your head snapped up at that remark, you looked at Steve with tears brimming in your eyes. “Steve that isn’t it.”

He pulled you into a hug, “Kitten I told you we’re going to fix this, this is just the beginning.” “Now come on, we have somethings to get to after breakfast.” “I’ve picked out your clothes and they’re on the bed when we get out of the shower.” You heard Steve turn on the shower, and he helped you in, but your mind was far away from your current location. You knew Steve was feeling jaded, and that this current act was just his possessive way of claiming you, but you weren’t sure yourself how to fix the situation. You dwelled on the divorce you thought was on the horizon that you hadn’t even thought about what could be done to salvage your marriage. You now had to follow his lead, and hope that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel.

You both stepped out of the shower, toweled of and went to get dressed, you put on the clothes Steve had picked out for you, something you had long since put away when you and Steve had decided to be exclusive. The type of clothes Steve felt were too revealing before, were now your go to outfit this morning. You looked in the mirror, every mark would be visible except the ones where the sun doesn’t shine. Steve grabbed your hand, pulling you away from the mirror. “You ready kitten?” You looked at him and back towards the mirror, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” You both walked out, Steve slightly in front of you and made it to the common room floor. When you two stepped out, you heard everyone’s voices go quiet. You weren’t sure if it was shock over seeing Steve back after being MIA for a week or if it was your appearance.

“Good morning.” Steve said to everyone, he sat down and pulled you down, into his lap.

“Uh hey Steve, glad to see your back.” Sam spoke up first, his eyes glued on the two of you as you spoke.

You could feel everyone staring at your body, trying to make sense of what exactly they were seeing.

“So…um…I see you had a, ah…good vacation?”, Tony fumbled for words, you knew it looked as bad as you thought, if it was making Tony Stark stutter.

“Yea just needed sometime to figure everything out.” That was all Steve gave everyone, he rubbed your back which pulled you out of your thoughts. “Kitten, will you fix my plate for me?”

“Sure,” you replied and started piling different foods on to his plate. You then walked over towards the cabinets to make him a cup of coffee. Wanda approached you and touched your arm, a look of concern on her face.

“Y/N, are you ok?”, you looked at her and smiled nervously.

“Yea, I’m ok.” You replied with a strained smile.

She leaned in closer, her voice just above a whisper, “Then why haven’t you told him about the baby yet?”

You looked at her wide eyed, snapping your mind shut to her. You weren’t upset with her, you and her having some similar mental abilities it was bound to happen on occasion that either of you would see the others thought’s clear as day, even at a distance.

“Well with everything that’s happened, I wasn’t sure if telling him would have been a good or bad thing.” Steve looked back to where the two of you were. You looked back at Wanda as you made your way towards Steve. “We can talk at the table, I won’t block you out.” This made her give you a big smile, as she made her way back to the table. As you approached you hadn’t noticed when Sharon slipped into the room, but there she was sitting in between Natasha and Pepper. Which happened to be directly across from Steve, “ _oh joy”_ you thought. As you put the coffee down at the table, you went to sit next to Steve, which would have put you across from Bucky, but your hubby pulled you into his lap again. You noticed Sharon’s lip twitch at the gesture.

Agent 13 was another female you didn’t quite care for, you knew she and Steve had, had a thing a while back before you joined the team, but the way Steve put it, they only kissed once and nothing else materialized from it. You didn’t even see the woman often enough to call her an acquaintance, but whenever she did see you she always threw dirty looks your way. Today, she was grinning at you across the table. “Why is your ex smiling at me like that?”, you whispered into Steve’s ear. He didn’t even bother to look in Sharon’s direction. “We kissed ONE time, that doesn’t make her my ex, and I don’t know why she’s doing that, just ignore her”, Steve replied calmly. You gritted your teeth, “Well she needs to stop, before I slap that stupid grin off her face.” You rolled your eyes at her and proceeded to mentally converse with Wanda, but were interrupted by Tony.

“So, I’ll take the bullet, because my curiosity is eating me up here, and I’m sure everyone else wants to know…what’s going on with your skin Y/N?” You could see the smirk he was trying, but failing to hide.

“They’re passion marks, Tony.” “Don’t you recognize them, or has it been that long since you’ve been allowed to give one?” That little jab got most of the table laughing except for Carter and Bucky. The latter you didn’t dare look at. Partially from fear of what you’d see in his eyes and the other part of you afraid of what Steve would do if he caught you. “We just got a little carried away last night.”

“Whose we? Clint chimed in, “Steve hasn’t got a scratch on him.”

“Don’t you think his healing factor is what might be preventing the evidence?” Sam said, you secretly thanked the man.

As the two continued to bicker, Tony reached over towards you to try and examine your arm. “I know Steve got carried away, I’ve just never seen so many at one time, and everywhere.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s arm before it could reach you. “Knock it off Tony.” He warned the man, his tone not showing an ounce of playfulness.

Tony wriggled his arm away from Steve and rubbed where his own bruise was starting to form. “No need to get so possessive Steve, I’m not the one who slept with her.”

The table got quiet at that, all anyone could hear was the air running through the vents. You couldn’t take the looks of judgement or pity that probably surrounded the table, you didn’t dare look up to find out. You looked towards Steve and saw the look of murder in his eyes, as he glared at Bucky. The tick of his jaw letting you know, something was about to happen. You hated how much more tense the atmosphere was now, the air so thick you felt you were suffocating. You had to get out of there, for the sake of your own sanity. You got up to leave the table, but Steve caught your arm to keep you from running.

“Let her slutty ass go Steve.”

You turned back towards the table, eyes wide as you looked back at Sharon. Was this girl serious, you thought to yourself. Who in the hell did she think she was talking to.

“What you thought I didn’t know about you cheating on poor Steve?”, she continued, “I knew the moment I met you, you were no good for him.” “Knew you didn’t deserve him…”

Steve tried to interrupt her, “Sharon, stop.”

“No, Steve.” Sharon began to walk around the table towards you. “The bitch needs to hear this, you spent a whole week at my house pouring your heart out to me, don’t protect her.” She finally made her way to standing right in front of you at arms reach. You looked from her to him at the revelation, _so he’d been at her house all week, ha!_  You turned your attention back to Sharon as she continued her rant.

“You had no business dating him after Bucky left you, if you were a decent woman you’d have known that.” Your blood began to boil in your veins as she went on. “Then I’m not sure what kind of mind control you used, to get him to marry you…” Coils were beginning to snap in your head. “…and you have the nerve to cheat on him? You opened your legs for Bucky just like the whore you are.” Your hair began to rise slowly, “I’m surprised Natasha hasn’t thrashed your ass already for touching her husband.” The table began to tremble, making everyone push away from it. “If it was up to me, I’d kick your ass myself, but I promised Steve I wouldn’t touch you. So how about you do something decent for once in your life and leave him be. He deserves a nice woman, not some ninny whoring herself out to his friends.”

“SHARON THAT’S ENOUGH!” Steve finally found his footing to speak. He tried to touch your arm to calm you, but your other side had a hold of the reins now. Your head whipped around to where his arm had gripped yours, you looked back up at him slowly, your eyes were glowing now. You telepathically shoved Steve away from you, and snapped around before anyone could stop you and grabbed Sharon with your mind by the throat and held her body in place above you. Wanda could feel the dark energy rolling off you, she could feel it draining the life out of your body.  She had to stop you before you did something you’d regret. She knew if she tried to reach you mentally it wouldn’t work, she’d have to say it out loud.

“Y/N, STOP! YOU’RE HURTING THE BABY.”

You blinked rapidly, withdrawing from the dark part of your mind. You dropped Sharon to the floor roughly and stood there breathing heavily. Everyone was standing there in shock, either from what had just happened or from Wanda’s big reveal. Steve walked up to you, he touched your face and asked if you were alright.

Sharon got up slowly, shaking as she tried to get up right. “You’re asking HER if she’s alright? That bitch tried to kill me.” Steve turned to her, starring daggers at Sharon, he’d apparently had enough of her talking. “Sharon, I need you to leave, NOW!” Sharon had a look of utter betrayal, like she’d just been kicked in the guts. “I let you lay up in my house, I feed and comfort you, and you’re asking me to leave.” “Ha, well this is rich.” She turned to leave, but stopped before she made it to the elevator. “Oh, and here’s a little tidbit for the rest of you since, Steve here is feeling so forgiving all of a fucking sudden.” “Steve and Natasha started fucking each other after the Avengers formed. They didn’t stop until, Natasha and Bucky got together again. He also said that he’s going to fuck her to get back at Y/N and Bucky, but he wasn’t sure if she’d go along with it and that he really missed pounding into her.”

You looked at Bucky, his eyes snapped back and forth from Natasha and Steve. Natasha finally spoke, “Sharon your just upset that he wouldn’t fuck you. Get over it.”

Sharon’s eyes narrowed at the red head, “Oh, fuck you Romanoff.”

“Sharon you’ve embarrassed yourself enough, just GO!” Steve said to the upset blond.

As she stepped into the elevator, she turned around to face the stunned room. “Steve I’ll be at home when you fucking get your senses straight and realize she isn’t right for you.”

The elevator closed taking her away, yet you kept staring at the elevator like you expected her to come back for round two. You hadn’t even heard Steve walk up behind you.

“Y/N, your pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update, I will try to make chapters shorter so that, I can post more often. Please any feedback or criticisms you may have, they help me I swear.


	4. Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks, I'm taking 15 units this semester and it isn't easy, whew, so I thought trying a shorter chapter posts would tide you all over better. I've got 9 more weeks of school until Winter break, so short chapters until then. I ain't through with this yet.

You turned around, eyes glued to the floor, you couldn’t will yourself to look Steve in the face. You tried to walk around him, but he stopped you before you could make it out of his reach.

“Y/N don’t walk away from me. I’m not going to ask you again…are you pregnant?” He looked at you with uncertainty.

You sighed, you weren’t in the mood to talk about this right now, you just wanted to shut yourself off from the world. “Yea, Steve, I am.”

His head dropped down and he ran a hand down his face, like all the stress of the world was on him. “Please tell me the baby isn’t Bucky’s?” His voice falters for a second, “It’s mines, right?”

Your head snapped up at this, you couldn’t believe he would think you’d hurt him on that kind of level. What kind of person did he think you were? _Probably the type that Sharon said you were_ Before you could reply, Bucky spoke up.

“For Christ sake Steve, after all the crap that ditzy ass dame just spewed out of her mouth, that’s what the fuck you want to talk about?”

Steve turned and stared angrily at Bucky, “I wouldn’t have to ask my wife any of this, if you would have keep your fucking paws off her.”

“She shouldn’t have been your wife in the first fucking place.” Bucky roared back.

They started to walk towards each other, both men amped up and ready to fight. Wanda, bless the darling, had enough initiative to use her powers to stop them in place before they reached each other.

Sam held his hands out on either side to both men, “Okay, you four…” he briefly eyed the two couples, “…need to all sit down and talk to each other, before someone gets hurt any further or worse.” “Do you need me to mediate?”

“No, I think we all can agree to be civil, for the baby’s sake at least.” Natasha had spoken out of nowhere, she’d been silent the whole time, save for her comment to Sharon.

Your thought to leave still nagged at you, but you knew this talk had to happen or it was never going to. You also had your own questions that you needed answered. You proceeded to walk towards your bedroom, Steve grabbed your hand as you made your way. You snatched it back, being all lovey dovey was the furthest thing from your mind.

You sat on the bed, as Steve made his way to the chair nearest you, you watched as Bucky came and took a seat on the couch. Natasha shut the door behind her, and went to sit near Bucky, he pulled her into his lap. 

Your eyebrow shot up and you snorted lightly at the gesture. _These men and their possessiveness_ , you thought to yourself.

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity and you were getting antsy. “So, are we just going to sit here brooding, or are we going to actually talk?” you said to no one in particular.

Steve looked at you, “Is the baby mines Y/N?”

“We didn’t make love until after you **knocked** her up.” Bucky emphasized, contempt laced his voice. 

Steve looked at him with fire lit in his eyes, then back to you. “So, you had sex with him, even though you knew you were pregnant?”

You could hear the anger in his voice, but you had to take your medicine no matter how bitter. “Yes”, was all you could meekly get out. 

Steve huffed and cracked his knuckles, “How can you say love me, and do all of this to me, to our child?”

You shook your head, willing yourself not to cry, “Steve I made a mistake, I’m sorry.” 

Bucky sighed, “It wasn’t a mistake Y/N, I know you still love me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t have let it happen.” Your eyes turned to fire at his words, heat coursing through your veins, you charged up toward him.

“Why do you insist on ruining my life, you left me to be with her.” You pointed to Natasha, “What is it, huh, do you hate me that much that you can’t stand the site of me being happy with someone else?”

Bucky’s face fell at your comment, “You think I hate you, after all of this, after what I told you that night?” He tried to reach for your hand but you stepped back.

Steve spoke up from where he was, “So, why?” Steve walked over to Bucky, stepping in front of you, his body shielding you from Bucky. “Bucky you’re my God damn best friend, why would you do this to me?” 

Bucky huffed as his eyes shifted towards the ground, unable to look Steve in the face. “You think it was easy for me to watch you take my gal and marry her?” Steve looked at you from over his shoulder then back at Bucky. “You didn’t even hesitate, did you? “Steve, you sit here acting like I betrayed you, but you betrayed me first. I would never date one of your girls.” 

“So, because it’s me and not some guy you don’t know, that’s why you did this. You don’t hate me or her, you just don’t want us together?” Steve spoke, trying to get an understanding of what was going through Bucky’s head.

“That’s not fair, to me or Steve. Bucky, you’re making it like we were still together when Steve and I started dating. **You** let me go, I was free to date who I wanted.” You shifted to Steve’s side, your hand trembling, you slowly grabbed a hold of his hand to show Bucky. You feared Steve would move away from your touch. 

Bucky eyes darted to your hands interlocked with Steve’s, then to Steve’s face and finally to yours, staring into your eyes like he was trying to touch your soul. “Once mine, always mine.” “I thought after you saw everything that happened between Natalia and me, since our finding each other again, that you’d understand that doll.” Steve’s grip tightened on your hand, it isn’t painful, but it's uncomfortable.

“Then, I over hear that she’s carrying your baby, instead of mines, Steve you had to have known that would fuck with me on the inside.” 

You looked weirdly at him, you hadn’t told him until after you two had, had sex. As if knowing you were confused, he explained. “I heard your conversation with Dr. Cho, when I was near the labs the day you found out.” “I knew, I had to do something then, before you told Steve about the baby or I was never going to get my Y/N back.” 

Hesitation showed in his demeanor, while Natasha had, had enough. “Just tell them already James, you sound like a villain laying out their master plan, before killing the enemy.”

Your eyes darted to Natasha and back to him, she was being weirdly calm about the whole situation. It irked your whole entire being.  
Bucky sighed, “Y/N I had planned to ask you to become my…” he looked at Natasha and then back to you. “ **Our** girlfriend.” He gestured to him and Natasha, “I was trying to give you some time to deal with everything and let your feelings settle down, but before I could get the chance to ask you, Steve and you had started dating.” “I tried to wait until you two fell apart on your own, but then you,” he pointed at Steve “just had to go and marry her.” 

You and Steve stood there wide eyed and temporarily flabbergasted, though you recovered quicker than Steve.  
“So, hold up, let me get this straight, you thought you’d just ask me to become a threesome with you and your wife, who you cheated on me with and that I’d say yes and pop out however many babies you wanted and that it would all be fine and hunky dory???”

Natasha came to Bucky’s side and held his hand, she rallied in his defense. “No, he loves you Y/N, we would all be equal partners, an actual polyamorous relationship, not just sex and mating.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing and from her of all people. Steve apparently had heard enough. “Natasha, you can’t be seriously condoning this?” Suddenly you remembered your questions from earlier.

“You’re worried about her condoning this, but you have yet to explain why the fuck you were at Sharon’s all week, and discussing fucking Natasha, with her.” You huffed at the end, suddenly winded from getting all that out. You stepped away and turned to face Steve, staring into his eyes. “Did you sleep with her?” 

Steve scoffed, “No, God how could you think I’d do something like that to you?”

You walk up to him slowly, “You disappear for a week, without telling a soul where you’re at, turns out you’re staying at your ex’s…”

“She’s **NOT** my ex!” Steve yells, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Your eyebrows shot up, “Oh, I’m sorry, I mean your **“flunky"**. You roll your eyes, “Turns out you’re at her home this whole time, sharing deep secrets with her like you’re at summer camp.” You began to pace the floor, “Like the fact that you have a past with your best friend’s wife, that you didn’t feel obligated to share with him or me, and let’s not forget the cherry on top of this fucked up sundae-you still want to fuck her.”

“It wasn’t like that Y/N, I was just blowing off some steam.” Steve stepped back and fell into the couch.

You scoffed, crossing the short distance between you two, you looked him dead in the eyes. “Do you want to **fuck** Natasha?” 

He starred at you silently, you didn’t have to search his eyes long to get the answer, his silence didn’t help either. You turned away shaking your head, with a small laugh. Steve was always easy to read, and it seemed to have gotten impossible for him to lie to you at all, since you two had gotten married.

You muttered, “Go ahead.”

“What?” was everyone’s response, you’d forgotten that Bucky and Natasha were even in the room.

You turned to face Steve, so he wouldn’t miss hear you a second time. “I said go ahead, fuck her. I won’t stop you.” Steve looked at you in shock, Bucky sat with his mouth gapped open like a fish and Natasha’s face held her usual look of indifference. Steve tried to speak, but you held up your hand to stop him, you softened your demeanor.

“It’s ok Steve, really, it’s only fair.” You walked up to him and touched the side of his face gently, “It seems like we both were just trying to replace someone we lost, and that isn’t love, Steve.” “I think we need some time apart, it would help us figure out if that’s all this is, or if our relationship is more than just that.”

Steve stood up, shaking his head in disagreement, “No Y/N, I just found out your pregnant, you can’t just leave.” 

“Steve, I’m pregnant, not handicap. I’m not leaving forever, I just need to clear my head, there’s a lot going on that I’m trying to process.” You squeezed his hand to reassure him.

Natasha chimed in, “Y/N my 2 cents may not be worth much here, but being pregnant and alone doesn’t seem like the greatest idea.” 

You looked at her with a smirk on your face, “Thanks Nat, but I’ll manage.” You turned to walk past Bucky to get to your room to collect your things. Bucky reached out and held onto your hand. “Doll, please don’t go.” 

You snatched away from him. **“STOP!”** You saw him step back, sadness shown in his blue eyes. You wriggled  & twisted your hands in one another, “You’ve done…” You shook you head, “We’ve done enough already.” You continued to your bedroom, and locked the door behind you. 

Bucky fell into the seat across from Steve, they both sat still, with looks of defeat across their faces, so Nat cleared her throat to get their attention. “So…what now fellas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments or criticism you may have, it helps me grow as a fanfic writer.


	5. Adventure time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making you all wait so long for another chapter. I had a mental stall on this story and wasn't sure where I wanted things to go for you from the end of last chapter. I am also in my last and hardest semester, before I transfer to my 4 year university. One of my classes is Human Anatomy, and I'll need to devote extra time to study for that. But please hang in there with me folks, and don't give up on me yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one here is short folks only because I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I will try to update once a month, but please don't hold me to that. Also I like some of the CN shows, so hence the use of one of their show titles. I tried to catch any mistakes I saw, but if you see any, feel free to let me know. Also I got to meet Sebastian Stan at Ace Comic Con this past weekend, it was surreal, and lit a fire under my ass to continue writing my fiction. He's so handsome in person ya'll!!!

You had spoken to Fury over the phone before leaving, letting him know that you would need to be off duty for awhile due to your pregnancy. You decided against telling him about your leaving the compound. You figured the less people that knew, the better. The hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stood on end, at the thought of one the many enemies the team has faced, finding out about you carrying Captain America’s child. You shook the thought from your head, knowing you would die before you would allow anyone to harm the little mix of you and Steve. 

As you headed out of your bedroom, you were slightly disappointed when you saw that Steve wasn’t there to see you off. You steeled yourself in the fact that you and he needed to think things through to make sure the baby would be raised in a safe & healthy environment. You looked around the room one last time, and a good memory swam to the front of your thoughts. Smiling to yourself over the pleasant reminder, you opened the door to leave and almost ran smack into Wanda. 

Your eyes darted to her hands, that were holding her own luggage. Your smile faltered as you realized that she wanted to come with you.

“Wanda, I think you should stay here. The team can’t afford to have us both gone.” 

Wanda shook her head in disagreement, “Y/N, the next couple of months are going to be a trying time for you. Are you sure you want do it alone?”

“Yes, Wanda I’m sure. I just need some time to figure everything out, I won’t be gone long. Plus I’ll check in with you often and keep our mental connection open so that you can pop in on me whenever you want.” 

Wanda looked at you unconvinced, “Promise?” 

You held out your pinky to your sister from another mister, as a sign of good faith. You both tightly clenched your pinkies together, swearing to keep in touch until your return. After sharing a tight hug, you turned away and headed for the garage. You dumped your belongings into your Black Audi TTS Coupe, hopping into the driver’s seat you started the engine as a quick reminder ran across your mind. Every car in the garage had tracking equipment placed on them, for just in case reasons per Pre-HYDRA, SHIELD protocol. You knew if you left them in, Steve or Bucky would easily be able to find you if they wanted to. You hopped out and made quick work of snatching out every tracker that you knew of on your car. You walked over and placed them on Steve’s motorcycle, you then looked down at your cell phone knowing that the one in your phone couldn’t be removed. You tossed it on the bike with the other trackers and hopped back into your car. Revving the engine, you exited the garage and put the compound, the team, Bucky, and Steve in your rearview mirror to quickly drift away.  
* * *  
Steve, Natasha and Bucky were still seated in you and Steve’s apartment at a stalemate when FRIDAY broke the awkward silence. “Captain Rogers, your wife has exited the compound.” 

Steve blew out the breath he unknowingly held, “FRIDAY, can you turn on the trackers in her car and cell phone. I at least want to know where she is, in case of an emergency.” 

Natasha began to shake her head, when FRIDAY uttered a quick response to Steve’s request. “I’m sorry Captain, but she removed the trackers before leaving, they are currently located on your bike along with Mrs. Rogers cell phone.” 

Bucky began to chuckle lightly, bringing Steve and Natasha’s attention to him. 

“What’s so darn funny?” Steve said to the man, his voice unable to hide his annoyance. 

“You are Steve,” Buck replied with a smug grin. “…for been the amateur that you are at tracking Y/N. That’s what’s funny.” He stood and puffed out his chest slightly, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up Y/N’s locket tracker.”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.” The A.I. had a holographic screen presented, showing a blue colored dot moving at a steady pace along the New York state outskirts.

Steve stared at the man in shock, “You had a tracker put on my wife?”

Bucky’s metal arm plates began to shift, “NO, I put a tracker into my girlfriend’s locket before you stole her from me!”

The two men glared at each other across the coffee table. Natasha had, had enough of the testosterone volleying through the room.

“Okay, we’ve already established that you both are very over protective of Y/N. Can you two has out your issues now?”

Steve and Bucky looked away from each other, their faces still holding stern looks. Natasha sighed slightly at their stubbornness. 

“If you two don’t find some middle ground to agree on and move forward, I don’t see this ending well for everyone.”

Both men looked at her in annoyance, knowing that she was right. They turned their glares back to one another. Steve huffed out a breath and spoke first. 

“Why Buck?” “Why Y/N?” “You could have any woman in the world, you already have one of the best.” Steve glanced briefly at Natasha, giving her a soft smile. His gaze returned to his best friend, “Why are you trying to steal my wife?”

Bucky slid forward and leaned across the table, facing Steve. “I told you before, she was mine and you stole her first.”

Steve scrunched his face up in disgust, “Buck, do you hear yourself right now?”

As the two men began to quarrel loudly over one another, Natasha stepped in once again. “STOP!”, she yelled.

The men’s discussion had ceased, but they continued to stare at one another.

“You two are still arguing, instead of trying to understand one another. Let’s not go over what we already know. You two need to come to an agreement on what’s going to happen from here on out.” 

Natasha walked over to where Steve was sitting. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she moved her mouth near his neck and kissed him gently there, feeling Steve’s body tense up. She looked back up at James, his eyes barely hiding their glare at his wife’s actions. She whispered into Steve’s ear, knowing James’s serum enhanced hearing would hear her message loud and clear.

“Didn’t your mothers ever teach you two how to share?”, she winked at her husband.

Steve looked up at Natasha with confusion spread across his face. She rolled her eyes at him and walked around to the front of his chair, taking a seat in his lap. 

“James, you had every intention of including Y/N in our relationship, if she had agreed to it. And we all know Steve clearly still wants to sleep with me.” She watched as his eyes searched the floor as if the answer were located there.

Natasha turned her attention back to Steve “Y/N gave you permission to have sex with me.” She ran her fingers through his hair, and looked at him questioningly, “Why can’t we all just share?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words. He looked over to his friend, and saw that Bucky looked to be giving Natasha’s idea actual thought. 

As if it was only a passing thought, Bucky’s eyes quickly fell back on to his wife. “And you think that I am just going to allow you to sleep with Steve? So, he can take you from me, too?”

Natasha shook her head, “James you are not allowing me to do anything, Y/N is ok with Steve and I sleeping together. You clearly aren’t going to let Y/N go, you have to be able to give and take.” 

“S…ss...so, we’d all be sleeping together?” Steve questioned Natasha, his cheeks turning slightly pink under her gaze.

“We don’t have to make it a group thing if you don’t want to, but we can be with each other whenever we want, sort of like an open relationship, except it’s only open to the 4 of us. Think about it Steve, I know you and Y/N have some things to hash out once she comes back, but do you honestly want to not be with her anymore?”

Steve shook his head, he didn’t want Y/N to leave in the first place, much less to divorce the present love of his life. Now that he knew they were expecting a child, it only reinforced that for him, he had absolutely no intention of leaving his wife. He still couldn’t explain the sexual desire that pulled him to Natasha, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut instead of rambling about it to Sharon. He’d hoped that telling the woman would keep her from coming on to him while he was at her residence, but only seemed to slightly stall the blond. Natasha could read from his eyes that he was going to go along with it, she then turned back to her husband.

“So, James, are you willing to comply?”

He gave a firm nod to his wife, letting her know he would allow her to sleep with Steve. Bucky got up and walked over to where she and Steve sat. He bent slightly and gave her a deep lingering kiss on the lips, as Steve looked on. Rubbing his thumb gently across the apple of her cheek, he then gave a nod of okay to Steve as he stalked out of the room.

He thought back to what Natasha had mentioned earlier about “giving and taking”. He would need to give a little in order to get what he really wanted…YOU, he wouldn’t be completely ok until you were back at the compound, safe in his arms. He still loved you, as much as he loved his wife, she understood his desire for you. Natasha had still agreed to marry him, even with the knowledge that one day, it would be the three of you sharing a bed. James hadn’t accounted for Steve to interfere with his plans, but now he knew that getting you to leave Steve would be extremely difficult, if not impossible. Unless you personally made the decision yourself, he would have to accept the terms as they were.  
He made it to their bedroom and shut the door. Taking out his phone, he pulled up your tracker, seeing that you had stopped only two hours away. He knew it was probably just a temporary stop. He decided then, not to allow Steve or his wife to be a distraction from keeping watch over you. He would bring you home, if it was the last thing that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews, also I know some people don't like Steve or Bucky playing the bad guy, but dang it that what this series involves, so get over!


End file.
